Duckworth
Duckworth is the first of the two live-in employees taking care of McDuck Manor for Scrooge McDuck. For the longest time, he was also the sole resident of McDuck Manor. It may have been Scrooge's house, but the richest duck in the world rarely used it, preferring to have a home in the Money Bin instead. This changed when Huey, Dewey and Louie came to live with their granduncle and the household has steadily expanded since. Duckworth was as unhappy with it at first as Scrooge was, but the two men have grown to appreciate the increase in company. Duckworth and his colleague Bentina Beakley get along well and share the exasperation every time the rest of the household gets into their usual antics. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. Character Background Whereas Duckworth is only known by his last name, he has an identical twin brother whose first name is Jasper. The two were separated for several years when the latter disappeared, but they were eventually reunited. Duckworth is implied to have been in the employ of Scrooge McDuck as general caretaker of and allround servant at McDuck Manor for several decades, earning a degree of trust only matched by the one held by Featherby. One perk of Scrooge's confidence in Duckworth is that he is at liberty to speak his mind. Duckworth takes pride in working for Scrooge and is alike of mind, but has a more fundamental sense of right and wrong and is less prone to emotional distress. Whenever the differences in Duckworth's and Scrooge's personalities come to the foreground, Duckworth is able to provide invaluable feedback. Duckworth is a Renaissance man among butlers; there are few tasks he cannot perform and his sense of scheduling to get the most done is superb. He is Scrooge's chauffeur of choice, able to manage McDuck Manor on his own, culturally educated, and inventive. The one thing he has less talent for is taking care of children, although his leadership qualities make up for that to a degree. He has safely brought Huey, Dewey and Louie home from being enslaved by aliens by starting a revolt and has coached a childrens' baseball team. Personality Duckworth is on the job most hours of the day and his attitude is attuned to that. He is collected, well-mannered, witty, and proactive, but slightly less so when he's off-duty. He does not like disturbances, but he knows that comes with working for Scrooge McDuck and is not one to stay on the sideline when he can make a difference. If nothing else, he has an opinion to share that's worth heeding. Appearance Although his name makes it look seem otherwise, Duckworth is a dog with short ears. He is bald on top, but has grey sideburns. His work uniform is his default attire; a grey costume with a high white collar, a black bowtie, and black and white shoes. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Upon Donald's instruction for Duckburg to fight back against the ink, Duckworth does so. Notes * Because Duckworth only appeared in Darkwing Duck as part of the cast of Dangerous Currency, which is pseudo-canon at best, she's technically not part of Darkwing Duck canon. * Duckworth is Scrooge's butler in DuckTales, but the concept of Scrooge having a butler goes back almost as far as the date of the character's creation. In non-''DuckTales'' Duckverse comics, examples of earlier and lasting butlers are Albert and Quackmore. In some countries, the three of them are conflated into one character. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Import characters